Confused
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: After two years of being together, Katie starts to have her doubts about if she really wants to stay with Lee forever.


**_A/N: A wee bit of a dramatic Katie/Lee fiction. Please read and enjoy it._

* * *

**

Confused

_Lucid-03-days_

* * *

Katie walked into the Gryffindor Common room, shoulders drooping. Luckily, the one person she needed to talk to was the only one present at the time.

"Lee, we need to talk." She slowly brought herself closer to him.

At hearing her voice, his heart stopped beating. In their two years of dating she had _never_ said those words to him in that way. Sure, she had told him they 'needed to talk', but the way it was being said this time was an entirely different talk. I seemed like the type that would possibly have him crying his eyes out for the rest of the night, not to mention the rest of his life.

Putting on his best poker face he just looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows. "What is it Katie?"

It was at that point that she decided she was going to be the first one to break. "I'm so confused." Katie cried softy into her hands. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"What are you talking about?" Lee questioned her, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Us. I'm talking about us Lee." She bit her lip and looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

His body stiffened and he took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling to keep any tears from falling. "What do you mean?" His voice broke.

"I think we need to break up." Katie replied far to bluntly, the tears still streamed down her eyes.

Once it was said his eyes made contact with hers and he couldn't stop the tears any longer. "Why?" Was all he could get out, his voice was too choked up to get anything else out.

"Because," Katie replied, opening her hands in front of her, "I don't know if we're supposed to be together forever."

"But what if we are?" He whispered, no longer looking up at her but finding his eyes drifting down to his shoes.

"I don't know." Her sobs only helped to cut his heart into the thousands of pieces it was already in.

He gathered up his breath and asked what he dreaded, "So you want to break up?"

"No, don't you get it?" Katie threw her hands up in the air, confusing Lee more than he already was.

"What's to get?" He stated bitterly, "You come in here on a perfectly good day, say we should break up, then try to tell me what you don't want to. What the hell is going on Katie?"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to date around." She stated, "Have more experience before I settle down."

"You don't love me anymore?" He was in shock. Hadn't she told him that she did? Was it all a lie?

"That's the problem." She started to yell at him defensively, "I _do_ love you Lee, more than anything. God, Lee. I love you too damn much." Her yelling stopped, and she too found herself caught up with her feet, "But what if we get married, and we weren't meant to be? I'm scared."

Lee started laughing hysterically, tears still stinging his eyes, "That's what this is about? You're scared to marry me? Katie, we're only seventeen!"

"But," She started to reply, but he cut her off.

He calmed down for a second and said, "I'm going to ask you a question, and please answer it honestly. No excuses."

She nodded in response and bit her lip again.

"Katie, do you love me?"

She got defensive again and snapped, "I told you before,"

"I didn't ask you what you told me before," Lee countered. "I asked simply, 'Do you love me?' It's a yes are no question."

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you freaking out about getting married now?" He yelled at her, unaware of the anger in his voice, "You even said so yourself that it wasn't going to happen for at least two more years."

"I don't know." Katie looked down at him. "I'm confused."

"So, is it another guy?" Lee questioned, closing his eyes before she could answer.

"No!" She replied quickly.

"Just checking." He smiled a bit to himself. "So you're just worried about something that isn't going to happen until we're twenty-years old?"

"When you put it that way," Katie shook her head and continued talking, "It sounds stupid."

Lee nodded at sat on the couch staring at her and laughing to himself.

"It's not funny Lee Jordan!" She huffed at him.

"Actually, I find it quite amusing." He responded, he tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. "You are the strangest girl to ever exist, and too full of drama for my own good."

"I'm sorry." She frowned, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I suppose I think about forgiving you."

"I deserve that." Katie looked away from him and started to walk towards the girl's stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked quizzically.

"I thought you wanted me to go away?" She stated.

"Where did you come up with that?" He laughed at her and shook his head, dreadlocks shaking slightly.

"But I though,"

"That's your problem Katie Bell," He wrapped his hands around her waist. "You think entirely too much."

Again she bit her lip, this time without the tears in her eyes, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Lee. I'm such a moron."

"Agreed. But you're my moron." He smirked at her.

"I'm afraid to find out what horrible thing I'm going to have to do to make you forgive me for this whole thing."

"Well, to start off. I think you'll have to do this…"

With that he brought his lips down on hers, passionately kissing her. All of the hurt that had presented itself during the previous encounter becoming fixed through the simple yet complicated thing that is a kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: The "You're my moron" bit was taken from my version of Lee Jordan...AKA, my boyfriend. He says stuff like that all the time. Aww…huggles him_**

**_Anyway, please review._**


End file.
